


Motorcycles and Ice Cream

by clexylexy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Kara is class president, Kara just wants to help, Lena is a nervous mess, Lena runs the science club, One Shot, They're both huge nerds, but also she thinks Lena is cute, but in their own special ways, but so is Kara, no powers, nothing against everyone that isn't Kara and Lena, supercorp short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexylexy/pseuds/clexylexy
Summary: Lena lets her friend, Sam, drag her to a house party. It does not go well for her.(Until the beautiful, charming, and rather adorable Kara Danvers makes an appearance.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers x Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship, kara x lena
Comments: 11
Kudos: 470





	Motorcycles and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little short I had an idea for! I hope you enjoy! Leave a kudos and a comment to let me know what you think! :)

Lena Luthor could have gone the whole night without seeing her ex-boyfriend, Jack, hit a keg stand, strip to his boxers, belly flop into the pool, and then proceed to vomit the contents of his stomach onto some poor, passed out girl lying fast asleep on a lawn chair. Hell, she could have gone her whole _life_ without seeing any of that. But she’s here, and it’s too late to take anything back.

Her best friend Sam had abandoned her long ago. It was routine. Lena always got suckered into going to these things with her, and no matter _how many times_ Lena begged Sam to stick by her side, she somehow always ends up vanishing like a ghost. And Lena winds up alone, slightly intoxicated and wishing she was anywhere but where she is.

Quite frankly, she’s sick of it.

There’s James Olsen shotgunning a beer with the entire football team surrounding him, cheering him on like he’s some sort of god. And several feet from her left, she sees Maggie Sawyer making out with some random girl Lena recognizes from her Calculus class. Just inside, Lena can see Winn Schott crushing Mike Mathews at beer pong. The music is too loud. Everyone is drunk or high or lord even _knows_ what… and Lena just wants to go to bed.

Somehow, she finds herself on the front porch. There are quite a few people hanging around, but there are significantly less than inside or out back, so she decides this is the most ideal location for her to sit and sober up while she waits for Sam to do… whatever it is Sam is doing. 

She glances at the time. _Two thirty_. 

She sighs, finding an open spot on one of the couches between a boy sharing a blunt with who appears to be his girlfriend, and a quiet young blonde with her face in a book. Lena leans her head back, closing her eyes and fiddling with her hands in her lap. She wishes she had brought something to do. She would _much_ rather be home working on her physics project than be here. The girl beside her had the right idea, bringing a book for entertainment. She’s envious of her.

“Are you okay?” A voice beside her startles her, and she pops her head up quickly. When she opens her eyes, she finds the blonde with her head raised from her book, looking worriedly at Lena. 

Lena stumbles when she sees her face. _Kara Danvers_ . Class president and reporter for their high school’s paper. What is _she_ doing here?

“Uh… yes. Yeah, I’m fine,” Lena dismisses. By the look in Kara’s _incredibly_ blue eyes, she doesn’t believe it, “Sorry…”

“You don’t seem okay,” Kara smiles sadly. Light from the windows behind them casts a gentle glow over her delicate features. She watches as Kara reaches a hand up, brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, then pushes her glasses up, “Wanna talk?”

“Uh…” Lena has never spoken with Kara Danvers before. She’s only ever _seen_ her; across the hall, from the podium at their class meetings, or on the school’s morning news reports every day. _She probably doesn’t even know who I am_ … Lena thinks. _Oh, god, this is embarrassing. Here I am, drunk and about to cry, right in front of Kara Danvers… how pathetic_.

Of course this is how Lena meets her for the first time. Of _course_.

“I’m Kara,” She introduces herself when Lena doesn’t say anything more. She holds her hand out to shake, “You’re Lena, right?”

“Uh, y-yeah,” Lena stutters, blinking in surprise as she takes Kara’s hand, “That’s me.”

“Sorry, I know we’ve never had the pleasure of meeting,” Kara apologizes, looking rather sheepish. Lena thinks she sees a blush on Kara’s cheeks, which seems near impossible seeing as _Lena_ should be the one who is embarrassed, “But I try to make an effort to at least know _of_ everybody. I admire the work you’ve done with the science club. Good stuff.”

“Oh!” Lena is blown away, “You… know about that? That’s… wow,” Lena clears her throat.

“I make an effort to attend and watch over as many of our school’s functions and competitions as I can. I saw your presentation at the state science and engineering fair this past fall. You’re brilliant,” Kara chuckles, “I always try to stay in the background, though. Just know I’m always watching… that sounds awfully creepy, now that I’ve said it out loud.”

“No, you’re… you’re a great president for doing that,” Lena straightens in her seat, “I knew you were involved, but… I didn’t know you were… wow,” She stumbles, “I’m… sorry. I’m usually a lot more… articulate than this.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me,” Kara looks warmly at her, “So… what are you doing out here?”

“I thought you just said I don’t have to explain anything?” Lena jokes.

“Oh, uh… well… yeah, I just meant…” Kara laughs nervously, “You know…”

“I know, Kara. I’m messing with you. But I could ask you the same question,” Lena ventures, “Reading a book, even.”

“Ah, well. I guess this makes me look a little more lame, huh?” Kara lifts the book for emphasis before tucking it into her bag at her feet, “I don’t like parties, if I’m being honest.”

Lena was sure she was the only one, “Really?”

“You couldn’t tell?” Kara leans back a little further, “I’m only here because of my sister, Alex.”

“I’m only here because of Sam!”

“Alex said I ‘don’t have enough fun,’” Kara admits, shaking her head like she doesn’t believe it, “We just have different conceptions of what _fun_ is, I guess. But she doesn’t understand that. She thinks I work too hard.”

“Sam is the same way!” Lena exclaims, “I love her, but… I _hate_ this. And she always drags me out for these things. _Always_.”

“Me too! I’m sad we’ve never run into each other before.”

“These parties always seem to be too crowded, huh?”

They smile at one another. Lena is first to look away, down to her hands in her lap.

After a minute or two of silence, Kara closes her book and stands, looking down at Lena. There’s a playful glint in her eyes, and Lena thinks she looks quite adorable.

_Did I just call the president ‘adorable’?_

“Come on,” Kara extends a hand to Lena, “Let’s get out of here.”

“What about Sam and Alex?” Lena hesitates, but reaches for Kara’s hand regardless and lets her help her up.

“We can come back for them. They’ll be busy for awhile,” Kara says, heading towards the street where a long line of cars is parked, “In the meantime, I think we’re overdue for some fun of our own.”

She pulls keys out of her pocket, stopping on the sidewalk and looking to Lena seriously, “Do you trust me?” Kara asks carefully, “You can say no.”

“I do,” Lena nods, “Just… let me try to call her, first. In case she’s looking for me and can’t find me.”

“Okay,” Kara keeps walking, Lena following beside her. She pulls out her phone and dials Sam, expecting her not to answer but amazed when she does.

She hears the music and the cheers of loud, drunk teenagers in the background, “Heyo!”

“Sam, it’s Lena.”

“Oh, hey! I just _creamed_ Jack at beer pong. Figured I had to destroy him for you,” Her words come out quick and slurred together, “Where are you?”

“Outside,” Lena tucks a hand into her pocket, “Do you mind if I leave for like… an hour?”

“What? Boo!” Sam shouts.

“Would you change your opinion if I told you I was with…” Lena lowers her voice. Kara is a little ahead of her by now anyway, “A girl?”

Sam’s gasp is a little too dramatic, “Say no more. Go free, my little bee! I’ll be here… taking jello shots and maybe doing some karaoke. I’m undecided. See you!” Lena doesn’t have the chance to say anything more before Sam hangs up.

“Oh, okay,” Lena looks down at her phone screen, then up to Kara, who had turned to look back at her.

“Everything alright?” Kara stops suddenly, clicking a button on the keys.

“Yeah…” Lena trails off, coming to a halt behind her. She expects one of the car’s lights to flash as it unlocks. She’s startled when instead, the light of a motorcycle a few feet ahead flashes instead.

Kara approaches, unaware of Lena’s frozen state. She grabs both of the helmets, leaning one against her hip and turning to offer Lena the other one. Kara’s brows furrow and she pouts when she sees Lena’s slack-jawed expression, “What?”

“You know how to drive a _motorcycle?_ ” Lena asks incredulously, “I don’t believe it.”

“Alex taught me,” Kara explains, “She knows I don’t drink so I’m the perfect DD, and she’s the only one with a vehicle. She bought this herself, though, so we have to be careful.”

“I—”

“Like I said, if it makes you uncomfortable, you can just say no.”

“No!” Lena is quick to say, stepping forward and taking the helmet from Kara, “I mean _yes_ . No, I’m not uncomfortable. Yes, I still want to come with you. I just… wasn’t prepared for the knowledge that _Kara Danvers_ knows how to _use_ a motorcycle.”

“I’m not sure I was prepared for it either,” Kara shrugs, pulling her helmet on, “Ready?”

Lena tugs hers on as well, “As I’ll ever be.”

Kara climbs onto the motorcycle. Lena settles in behind her. Their hips brush, and it sends a wave of electricity through Lena.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this…_

Kara starts the motorcycle, revving the engine and leaning forward. Lena jumps at the sound, her arms instinctively wrapping around Kara’s waist. Kara is very warm and surprisingly strong. It relaxes Lena.

_I can’t believe I’m_ doing _this!_

They’re off. Lena’s jacket fumbles against the wind. Strands of her hair that cascade past the protection of the helmet whip in the wind. Kara’s body shifts as they pick up speed and she makes a turn here or there. Buildings pass quickly by on either side of them. Lena’s heart is beating fast, and she is sure Kara must be able to feel it against her back.

At some point in her excitement, Lena starts laughing. This is absolute madness. Here she is tucked against _Kara Danvers_ , who is _driving a motorcycle_ at _three in the morning_ to some unknown location. Lena hadn’t even asked her where they’re going. She’s never done anything like this in her entire life.

But it _feels_ so right.

Sometime later, Kara pulls up outside of a twenty four hour diner. The neon signs and dim lighting from inside look inviting. Lena clings an extra second to Kara before leaning back, taking her helmet off and shaking her hair loose. Kara does so as well, and Lena tries not to stare.

Kara is beautiful.

She takes the keys out and climbs off, offering Lena a hand which Lena accepts. They walk in together, taking a seat at a booth by the window. The diner fits the classic vibe, with red leather seating, shiny silver tables, and the strongest scent of coffee Lena has ever smelled. The walls have old paintings and banners. There’s a wall posted top to bottom with fliers. Quiet music plays from a jukebox in the corner. Lena thinks it’s perfect.

They’re the only two customers right now, but Lena can see a grumpy-looking man in a ridiculous paper hat, white button-up and black pants sitting on his phone behind the counter. He doesn’t acknowledge them.

“You like ice cream?” Kara asks, bringing Lena’s attention back to her.

She blinks, “Yes. Strawberry.”

“Excuse me, sir?” Kara calls to the man, grabbing his attention. He raises his brows at her, “Can we please get one double chocolate and one strawberry cone?” He grumbles something then rises, walking over to a case filled with tubs of ice cream and preparing their cones. He brings them over, and Kara happily accepts hers. She hands him some cash as Lena receives hers and he walks away.

“How much? I’ll pay you back,” Lena reaches into her pockets, feeling for her wallet.

Kara stops her, “It’s on me.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Thank you,” Lena smiles, taking a lick of her ice cream, “This is _much_ more my style.”

“Best ice cream in town,” Kara comments.

Lena nods in agreement. As they sit quietly, Lena finds herself admiring Kara.

_So_ beautiful.

Kara has a scar by her eyebrows that Lena would have never noticed if it wasn’t for tonight. It spurs up questions she has about Kara that she’s never had the opportunity to have answered before. Kara notices her looking and blushes, “What?”

“Nothing, I just…” Lena stumbles, “This is so weird. I mean, you’re absolutely gorgeous and I’m really glad you brought me here, but this is _weird_.”

“Weird because you’re here or weird because you’re here with _me?_ ” Kara asks, eyes scanning Lena’s face cautiously. Lena notes how she dodges the _gorgeous_ comment.

“A little bit of both, I guess,” Lena says openly, “I’ve always wanted to get to know you.”

She regrets it the moment it comes out of her mouth. What if Kara thinks she’s strange or stalkerish? It’s so absurd that this is even happening, but now that it _is_ happening, the thought of messing this up terrifies her. 

She would be lying if she said she didn’t have a _slight_ crush on Kara Danvers.

“I’m flattered,” Kara grins wholeheartedly. Lena’s heart rate skyrockets, “Okay, uhmm… why don’t we play a game?”

Lena is taken aback, “What?”

“You know, like twenty questions. Or something,” Kara ponders for a moment, “Do you have any pets?”

“Does my robot Hope count?”

“You have a _robot?_ ” Kara says, her face lighting up with amazement, “Where did you get it?”

“That’s three questions. Don’t we alternate?” Lena teases.

“This is my special version of twenty questions,” Kara lifts her chin playfully, “Follow-up questions are allowed.”

“Okay,” Lena gives in, “Yes, I have a robot. I designed her myself. She’s like… Alexa. But better.”

“That’s so cool,” Kara leans forward, placing her head in her free hand, “Can I meet her?”

“Of course,” Lena says as though it should be obvious, “Now, my turn. How come you haven’t auditioned for the musical since sophomore year?”

“Huh?” The question catches Kara off guard, “You remember that?”

“I believe I asked the question.”

“I guess… being class president just sort of… took over. I would love to have participated in junior year and this year, but… my schedule is too demanding,” Kara tells her. She watches Kara, noticing the flick of her eyes and the way her hand goes up to push her glasses up for the second time this evening.

“That’s valid,” Lena nods, “You were wonderful as Dorothy in _The Wizard of Oz_ ,” Lena compliments, “And as a sophomore? I was amazed.”

“I can’t believe you remember that,” Kara looks at her a little differently, her lips turned upwards and her eyes filled with wonder. She shakes the fog of the moment away, “My turn… Why’d _you_ stop doing tech for the musicals?”

This time, Lena is the one who’s in shock, “It was overwhelming,” She manages to get out, “They wanted me to take over as the head tech because I figured out how to take apart and put back together the lights a week into rehearsals. It was too much on top of the science club and my studies.”

“I guess we both got busy, huh?” There’s a sad, distant look in Kara’s eyes, “Do you miss it?”

“Sometimes, yes. Do you?”

“All the time,” Kara sighs out, “I love to sing.”

“You’re very good.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Hey,” Lena starts.

“Hey?”

“You should sing something. Right now,” Lena gestures, “I can provide the beat.”

“No, no,” Kara tries to laugh it off, “I can’t. I haven’t practiced in awhile.”

“So? It’s just me and Grumpy listening to you,” Lena puts her free palm down onto the table and takes another lick of her ice cream. Unbeknownst to her, a little dollop of said ice cream winds up on the tip of her nose, causing Kara to laugh fully, “What?” Lena asks breathily, laughing along as well, “What?”

“You’ve just—” She continues laughing, grabbing a napkin from the dispenser beside her, “Hang on…” 

Lena watches as Kara reaches across the table, the napkin getting closer and closer to her face. She feels the napkin hit her nose, and sees the napkin as it comes away with a little strawberry ice cream on it. She chuckles, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment. 

Once they’ve settled down, Lena continues, “Sing?”

Kara takes a deep breath, “I don’t even know what I _would_ sing.”

“Whatever comes to mind,” Lena uses her ice cream cone as a microphone, dropping a moderate and basic beat. Kara giggles, ducking her head. Lena throws a, “Come on!” in the middle of her beat, but keeps going regardless. Kara looks at her skeptically, then gives in.

She thinks for a moment, bopping her head along to Lena’s beat until she comes up with a song. Lena nearly stumbles when she starts singing, her voice so much more lovely than she remembers.

“ _Well, sometimes I go out by myself… and I look across the water,_ ” Kara begins, “ _And I think of all the things, what you’re doing… And in my head I paint a picture!_ ”

Lena can feel her smile widening the more Kara gets into it. She’s never seen a more captivating sight than Kara Danvers with her eyes closed, brows drawn together in focus, singing her heart out.

“ _‘Cause since I’ve come on home, well my body’s been a mess, and I’ve missed your ginger hair, and the way you like to dress… Won’t you come on over? Stop making a fool out of me! Why don’t you come on over, Valerie?_ ”

Kara finishes out the chorus, opening her eyes and smacking her hand against the table in finality. She beams from ear to ear, and Lena is sure she’s never seen someone more radiant or stunning. Lena claps happily, cupping a hand around her mouth and hollering her praise.

“That was great!” She cheers.

“Think so?” Kara asks shyly.

“I _know_ so.”

They’ve fallen away from twenty questions at this point, and have entered a more casual conversation about school, life, and who even _knows_ what else. All Lena knows is that she has never felt more herself, and it is so incredibly refreshing that she doesn’t want this night to end.

Kara is the first to yawn. It’s a reminder that it’s almost four in the morning and normal people are all asleep by now. They finish and take their leave. Lena thinks it’s the first time she’s seen the man at the counter smile since they arrived.

“Where do you live?” Kara asks as she climbs onto the motorcycle. Lena gets on behind her.

“What about Sam?” Lena remembers, feeling guilty. What if the party has concluded already?

“Don’t worry about her. I’ll get her and my sister and take them both home. You have my word,” Kara promises.

“Sam shouldn’t have to be your responsibility,” Lena says, pulling the helmet on, “I can take her home.”

“It’s only been an hour or so since your last drink,” Kara says knowingly, “I’ll take you home.”

“I—” Lena pauses; she knows this isn’t a fight she’s going to win. _And_ she knows she shouldn’t drive after having alcohol. So she gives in and tells Kara her address.

When they pull up outside of Lena’s house, she starts to feel heavier. The weight of the evening is starting to pull her down. She yawns as she climbs off, handing Kara the helmet, “You can… you can just bring Sam… here,” She says.

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm,” Lena nods, rubbing her eyes. She leans forward and gives Kara a hug, “Thank you. I had a lot of fun.”

“I did too,” Kara says, “Have a good night, Lena Luthor.”

“I’m still amazed you knew my name,” Lena confesses unwillingly. Her tired brain would probably reveal anything to Kara Danvers. She waves as she heads up the steps, “See you around, Kara Danvers.”

Kara waves. She watches Lena close the door behind her before pulling off, the sounds of the motorcycle echoing back up the street as she drives farther away. 

She’s asleep by the time Kara returns to drop Sam off.

-

Two days later, Lena enters the school building with a brighter attitude than normal. The very prospect of seeing Kara excites her. She tries not to make it obvious she’s looking for her as her and Sam walk down the hallway beside one another.

“I still can’t believe our class president gave me a ride home on her _motorcycle_ and I don’t even remember it,” Sam says, and Lena notices she _too_ is scanning the room, “Are you sure that’s what happened?”

“I can assure you, that’s what happened,” Lena says for what feels like the millionth time.

“Ah. Well. Ms. Goody Two-Shoes was probably the only sober one there. Un _less_ you took something and hallucinated that she was even there in the first place!” Sam holds her hand up for Lena to high-five, “Nice, dude!”

“I didn’t take anything. She was there, just ask Alex,” Lena rolls her eyes at her friend, ignoring her hand, “I told you what happened. Stop… doing this thing you’re doing.”

“Okay, _okay_ . I’m just triple-checking my facts before I thank Kara for doing me such a big solid. And… I should probably apologize for any teasing or jabbing I did while she was trying to help. Drunk me would have found it _hilarious_ that she was even there to begin with,” Sam grabs onto the straps of her backpack, puffing up her cheeks and looking to Lena, “I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Bye,” Lena mumbles as she walks away, taking one final look at the hallway before making her way to her first period.

She goes a majority of the day without ever crossing paths with Kara. Funny how the one day she’s _actually_ trying to find her to speak to her, she sees her absolutely nowhere. It’s annoying. And inconvenient. 

By the end of the day, Lena has given up searching. And while she’s a little bummed she didn’t get to see Kara, she still has science club to look forward to. She sees Kelly Olsen approaching from across the hall, and they both pick up the pace a little to meet at the door to the lab. They hug, then enter the room together.

“How are you?” Kelly asks excitedly as she sets her stuff down, going to grab two lab coats for the both of them.

Lena replies as she heads to grab two pairs of goggles. It’s their routine, “I’m good. Had a little bit of a… crazy weekend, I guess you could say.”

“James told me he saw you at the party,” Kelly nods as she hands Lena a lab coat, and Lena hands over a pair of goggles. They put on each of the items, “Did you have fun?”

“Not so much at the party, but… there _was_ something that happened that I literally _cannot_ stop thinking about,” Lena tells her, “You’re never going to believe it.”

Lena pauses their conversation as the other members of the club begin to filter in. Seeing as she’s the president, she greets them each as they enter and give them instructions. Lena turns back to ask Kelly for help getting flasks and test tubes ready for today’s activity.

“So?” Kelly says when they head to the back of the classroom, opening the cabinet to gather supplies, “What happened?”

“You know Kara Danvers?” 

“Is that a question? I’m a delegate for the SGA,” Kelly chuckles.

“Right, well… she was at the party,” Lena isn’t used to this… girl-talk she’s trying to start. Usually she and Kelly discuss more… scientific topics. But she doesn’t feel comfortable enough to talk to Sam about this, and Kelly has proven to her that she would never judge her for anything.

“Ah, so the rumors were true,” Kelly purses her lips, “What did she do?”

“Nothing bad, if that’s what you’re thinking. She was still the same esteemed class president you’ve come to know,” Lena reassures, and Kelly nods with a polite smile, “I just… we were both there, and the party was _awful_ , and…”

“Oh, my god,” Kelly says suddenly, grabbing Lena’s arm and leaning close, “Did you… sleep with her?”

“What? No!” Lena stutters loudly, drawing in the attention from some of the other club members. She lowers her voice, “No, we just… we got ice cream. That’s all. I kind of felt like we had a _connection_ , you know?” Kelly nods, “I was trying to find her today, but… I wasn’t super successful. I dunno, maybe it was all just in my head. Maybe she was just being nice, and it will never happen again.”

“Wow,” Kelly looks surprised, “I’ve never heard you talk like this. Kara Danvers has got you all sorts of messed up, hasn’t she?” Lena laughs dryly, but she knows it’s true. Kelly rubs Lena’s arm, “I’m glad we’re talking about something other than molecular orbital theories.”

“Me too,” Lena smiles, “What do you think I should do?”

“Well—” Kelly begins, but she doesn’t get to finish.

The door to the classroom opens and a very hectic, very clumsy, very _beautiful_ Kara Danvers comes barreling through. Her hair is up in a ponytail, and she’s dressed in a cute blue sweater and a matching plaid skirt. She makes eye contact with Lena across the room and grins. Lena returns it, and Kelly nudges her side. In their moment, Kara fails to recognize that a handful of papers on top of her clipboard are slipping, and their eyes are torn away as the papers fall and scatter across the floor.

She mumbles incoherently, pushing her glasses up on her nose and dropping down to pick them up. Lena sets the test tube rack she’s picked up back down, rushing over to help Kara.

“Sorry!” Kara says frantically, “I don’t mean to interrupt!”

“You’re fine,” Lena chuckles as they pick up the last few papers, standing.

“Can I talk to you?” Kara asks, sounding nervous as she adjusts the papers on her clipboard, “In the hallway?”

“Me?” Lena is dumbfounded.

“Yes, Lena,” Kara laughs breathily, “You.”

“Sure,” Lena follows her out into the hallway. She takes her goggles off, tucking them into one of the lab coat pockets. She adjusts her hair as they stop in front of one another. Lena tries to calm down her heart, but the thought that Kara Danvers came looking for her has it beating at a whole nother level.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to butt into your club. I tried finding you earlier today, but… all I found was Sam. She was very apologetic and thanked me a lot… honestly, I didn’t think she would remember anything—”

“She found you?” Lena tries to keep the disappointment from her tone that Sam was more successful than herself… and Kara, it seems, “What did she say that she had to apologize for?”

“She didn’t seem too sure,” Kara smirks playfully, “If you’re worried that she insulted me while drunk, I assure you she didn’t. She just pinched my cheeks and told me it was cute that you sent me for her. And something about how it was ‘wicked sick’ that I was within a fifty mile radius of the party.”

“Oh, god,” Lena ducks her head in embarrassment, “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“No worries. I was just glad to get you both home safe. But, uh… yeah. Anyway,” Kara rambles, and Lena finds it absolutely adorable. She watches Kara closely, admiring every little movement she makes and listening intently, “I had a lot of fun with you. More fun than I’ve had in awhile. I mean, I have _fun_ sometimes, obviously, but never like the fun I had with you. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, Kara,” Lena’s expression softens. Their roles seemed to have reversed since Friday night. Lena is significantly calmer (she’s guessing it’s because she doesn’t have any alcohol in her system), and Kara is the one stumbling through her words, “I feel the same way.”

“You do?” Kara steps closer, and Lena can smell her perfume. _Lilacs_ … her head swims.

“I do.”

“May I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Would you… maybe want to do it again sometime?” Kara fiddles with the papers on her clipboard, brows drawn together, “Except… this time at a nice restaurant. With actual food. And also… _not_ at four in the morning…” 

Lena pauses, considers her words, then says, “Like a... date?”

“Like a date.”

Lena thinks her brain has fried. She wants to pinch herself. Jump with joy. _Something_ . Kara Danvers just asked her on a date. Kara Danvers, who Lena just met, but who she’s known basically her whole life. Kara Danvers, who knows how to drive a motorcycle and makes a mean batch of cupcakes for SGA bake sales. Kara Danvers, who bought her ice cream and sang _Valerie_ for her. Kara Danvers, who helped her friend even though they’d only been together for an hour or two. Kara Danvers, who knew Lena before she even sat down next to her.

Kara Danvers. Gorgeous, dazzling Kara Danvers just asked her out.

How could Lena say no?


End file.
